


Breath-taking（黑手V）

by PigeonGuGu (Wrh0330)



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 oneshots [4]
Category: Cyberpunk & Cyberpunk 2020 (Roleplaying Games), Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 喝醉的V, 生气的V, 窒息play, 粗暴性爱, 靠谱的男友黑手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrh0330/pseuds/PigeonGuGu
Summary: 摩根·黑手夺去呼吸，主要是在两个方面。
Relationships: Morgan Blackhand/Male V, Morgan Blackhand/V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137968
Kudos: 2





	Breath-taking（黑手V）

**Author's Note:**

> 关于窒息play 的警告  
> 摩根是受过训练的专业人士并拥有丰富的急救经验  
> 窒息play是BDSM最危险的行为，并在很多场所被禁止，请勿在家模仿  
> *除非你知道相关的风险并同意此行为，那没事了

“你可以在来生酒吧点一杯强尼·银手，但奇怪的是，你并不能点一杯摩根·黑手。”

——赛博朋克：红

1.

“你最好让开，小姐，我可不想造成什么附加伤害。”一身黑衣的男人直白地说。他的嗓音低沉粗糙，语气中刻意露出一丝威胁。这份委托从头到尾都透露着诡异和不专业。他依然有自信能轻松解决任务，但是突如其来的变故让他有种不祥的预感。

世界上总有这样的傻子，爱上一个不该爱的人。性偶爱上嫖客就像砧板上的肉爱上屠夫手里的刀，揣着明白当糊涂，任由自己被耍得团团转，被利用完了还要帮怀里这个窝囊废数钱。衣着暴露的女人倒在地上，紧抓着怀里因她而暂时得以苟延残喘的人，她的双手颤抖，看向男人的眼神却是勇敢的，“我知道我们之间的差距，我不会做出什么蠢事的……只是，求求你，让我和他死在一起。”

“你是独狼？”

“不……”

“那么我不会杀你。”

智能子弹绕过女人的手臂，精准地崩开了太阳穴。一声枪响夺走了最后一次呼吸，她怀中的已然是一具留有余温的尸体。血液染上了她的上衣和粉红色的长发，她却好像还没有反应过来，只是呆滞地坐在原地。

“等等，”任务结束的独狼收好枪正准备离开，耳边突然出现雇主的声音，“把这婊子一起杀了，看着碍眼。”

“这不在我们的交易范围内。我说过了。我不杀女人。”男人冷静地回答。

“哦我操他妈的，这不过是个出来卖的贱货！”

“是啊，跟你一样。”

电话那一头的声音噎住了一秒，随即愤怒地尖叫，“你给我等着，你这装神弄鬼的婊子养的，我一定会杀了你！我会让人把你的……”

“随你的便，尽管来试试。”男人满不在乎地挂掉通讯，头也不回地转身离开。当他的身影消失在转角，女人崩溃的哭泣终于爆发，在空旷的停车场回荡。

来生酒吧的人还是和平常一样不多不少。荒坂刚刚遭受重创，这段时间正是多事之秋，那些名号在街头耳熟能详的客人几乎不见人影，大都忙着解决自己的活。重建后的来生1取消了区域划分，不管是头一次踏进这里的无名小卒还是像摩根·黑手这样无人不晓的传奇，屁股下的那点人造皮都是一样的。男人坐上在吧台边的老位置，“嘿，克莱尔。”

听到熟悉的嗓音，克莱尔转头看向刚刚坐下的长风衣男人，“还是和往常一样？”

“是的，还是老样子。不过……”男人吐出一团烟雾，漆黑的义手取下嘴里叼着的香烟抖抖烟灰，左手朝来生老大的方向随意指了指，“帮我个忙，去给他送点喝的。”

V正和一个经常出现在来生的雇佣兵交谈着。他右手托住脸颊，放松地靠在沙发上，像一只懒散地卧在自己领地里的狮子，时不时摇摇尾巴。

克莱尔从柜台下方拿出一瓶白兰地，镀金的玻璃瓶身在酒吧的灯光下划过冷冽的光芒。

“给他柠檬汽水？笨笨猴？”她一边给男人倒酒一边转头看向V的专座，除了那个一直都在那却鲜少被V使用的烟灰缸，桌子上确实空空如也。

“笨笨猴。”男人的余光中，和V交谈的雇佣兵已经离开了座位，“算了，我自己去吧。”

他一手拿起桌上的饮料罐子，朝着新晋的传奇走去。

“下班时间到，宝贝。”一罐黄绿相间的饮料被递进V的手心。

“委托完成的怎么样？”V抬眼看向岔开双腿大大咧咧地坐上沙发的男人。

“已经完成了。只不过有一点小问题——客户威胁要杀了我，”男人三言两语解释了事情的经过，嘴角挂上调笑地弧度，低哑地轻笑了两声，“你可要从邪恶的客户手中保护一个无辜独狼的利益啊，中间人先生。”

“行了，我鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了。你和他私下的交易，关我什么事。”V翻了个白眼。他本来想开个玩笑，随口问了问，没想到大名鼎鼎的摩根·黑手真的会接这种小活。虽然客户提出的报酬不少，但这的确是一个简单的小活：客户给钱，独狼杀一个情报贩子，V拿分成——如果不是那个智障客户私下联系摩根，想绕过他这个中间人的话。摩根欣然同意了，然后转头就告诉了他。他有些头痛地向后靠在座椅上，“也不知道那个蠢货是哪里蹦出来的。不按规矩办事，偏偏还握着大把的钱。”

“我倒是有一两个猜想。”

“别卖关子了，有话就说。”

“还记得几个月前北工业区有个非法制造Black Lace2的毒窝突然被条子一锅端了，但搜到的大部分都是空箱子的事？”

V当然记得，不然他这个来生之王的位置最好别坐了。当时带头的条子因为立了“大功”成功当上了队长，而整个NCPD都默契地没有追究失踪的药品。

摩根在烟灰缸里摁灭了手中的烟头，继续说道，“那个毒窝的头偷偷养了个小白脸，达斯汀·奥森，已经好几个月没出现了。这段时间赛博精神病和吸毒过量死的人可不是一般的多，而现在，有一个谁也没听说过的神秘有钱人突然找上你，让你找人做掉一个名不见经传的情报贩子？”

男人没有直接说明，但V也不是个傻子。他皱眉，“而那个情报贩子一生干过最大的活除了嫖娼就是卖给了条子毒窝的情报……你想说我的客户是奥森？如果真是这样，那他要么确实是个蠢货，要么是个蠢货加自大狂。这才几个月的时间，他还在各大帮派的悬赏名单里值钱着呢。”

“所以他匿名联系了你。天真的小伙子找人改了改身份信息就以为自己万无一失了。”

“你的人已经查到他在哪儿了？”

“嗯哼。准备明天就去收一收我的报酬。”

“记得带上我一起。”

每天做着中间人的活，V整个人都要发霉了。真不知道罗格是怎么坚持了这么久的。

“当然。”

2.

_出了点小情况_

_？_

_为什么突然这么委婉_

_奥森已经被我杀死了_

_你他妈在搞我？_

_虽然不是现在，宝贝，但是我确实没少搞你_

_哈 哈_

_非 常 幽 默_

_滚去操你自己吧_

_对天发誓，我真的不是故意没有带上你的_

_我信了，现在他妈的滚去操你自己_

V面无表情地按下发送键，收起了手机。他对着一如既往尽责地守在门口的艾默里克点点头，踏入了来生酒吧的大门。今天客人出奇的少，正合他的意。

“嘿，V。今天来的挺早啊。”克莱尔双手撑在吧台上，微笑地看着V走向自己，“看你的脸色，今天过得不怎么样？”

“无聊的一天，”V一边把自己挪到座椅上一边抱怨，“不是给这个擦屁股就是给那个擦屁股，我开始怀念以前的生活了。”

克莱尔失笑，“你现在的身价可不一样了。可能他们宁愿去找黑手也不会雇佣你。”

“哼。”来生的老大发出一声恼怒地鼻音。

“来罐笨笨猴？”

“不，今天想喝点烈的，上次那瓶白兰地就不错。”

克莱尔从柜子里拿出镀金的酒瓶，给V倒上了小半杯。V毫不迟疑地一口闷下，空杯子哐当一下撞上桌面，“再来点，别停。最好把整瓶酒都倒光。”

“你确定？”克莱尔总感觉势头不太对，忍不住多问了一句。V的酒量她可是清楚得很，往往不过一杯烈酒下去，面前的年轻人就开始目光涣散了。

“百分之百。”

“好吧，如果你的男朋友问起来，我可是提醒过你了。”

V嗤笑一声，“他可管不了我。”

克莱尔挑眉。看来是已经上头了。

“嗝。”V强忍住呕吐的欲望。他的眼神发虚，视野里一切都扭得起劲。面前已经排上了三个空酒杯，第四个正被他握在手里，半杯白兰地躺在酒瓶底，等着被他吞入腹中。一个战斗义体还停留在几十年前的老头正坐在他左边眉飞色舞、滔滔不绝。他说自己叫乔尔，但是在来生，他的名字永远都会是“那个和黑手喝过一次酒的人”——毕竟他光靠这个就赚了几十年的酒喝。

老头的脸激动得发红，“没有不尊重你的意思，V，但是黑手绝对是最硬汉的男人！”

“你说的没错，老兄。但是……”V看上去并不是很热衷于乔尔的发言。他的声音黏黏糊糊的，还操着一口自己都不认识的奇怪口音，“说不定黑手就是那种……那种……”他顿了顿，用左手胡乱地比划了两下，努力思考着合适的形容，“出门前都要打扮半天，然后……时时刻刻都要耍帅的人。”

坐在一旁的乔尔根本没听清他说了什么。他也不是很在意，只管自顾自地宣扬着自己的见解，“不不不，我听说他其实是个重度改造人……”

一个高大的身影突然半挡在他的面前，硬生生地隔断了他看向V的视野。

这是一个有着深色皮肤、身材魁梧的男人。他头发渐灰，黑色的高圆领上衣藏起了他宽阔的肩膀和饱满的肌肉，下身穿着宽松的长裤，几乎像是一个从电影里走出来的经典美国式老爹。

乔尔不满地转头对着突然出现的人，“你——”

摩根淡蓝色的双眼看向他，锋利的眼神让乔尔把后半句话吞进了肚子里。现在即使是个傻子也该明白了他并不是个好惹的角色。也许夜之城这样的傻子很多，但乔尔绝对不是其中之一。

摩根没有再分心理会他，只是对着V无奈地叹了口气，宽大的手掌死死扣住杯口，“再喝你就要吐了。”

“谁说的，我还能——”V不死心地抓着手中的玻璃杯，被酒精泡烂的语句含糊不清，嘴里散发着一股葡萄和烟熏的香味。

眼见谈判无望，摩根干脆地夺走他手中的酒杯放在一边，“好了，让我们去呼吸点新鲜空气。”

手臂利落地穿过V的腋下，摩根轻松地把满脸不悦的年轻人从座位上拉了起来。V象征性地掰了两下他的义肢，毫无意外地失败了。他撇撇嘴，臭着脸半靠在摩根身上，任由自己被带着向着门外的停车场走去。黑色的石中剑正停在V的专用车位上，在远程遥控下自动打开了车门。

“都是他妈的骗子……”V被安置在副驾驶的座椅上。他不屑地嗤笑一声，“你和那个乔尔。”

虽然完全不知道乔尔是谁，但是摩根明智地选择了沉默。

“还有强尼那个傻逼……”V愤愤不平，“他明明说过你守承诺的。

“还有……罗格！

“骗我接手来生……麻烦的破地方。”V越说越委屈。他热得难受，整个人神情恹恹地贴在车门上，试图借用冰凉的材质来驱散脸颊的燥热。

摩根被他逗笑了，伸出右手安慰地摸上V的头。

“嗯……”漆黑的机械手指温柔地抚过短短的棕发，V受用地哼哼了两声，眯着眼享受着。他的语气渐渐平静下来，“你那瓶烂酒真他妈难喝。”

3.

“摩根，操，既然是要补偿我就不要磨磨蹭蹭的，”V急躁地催促着，“要干就快点！”

“不喜欢我温柔点？”摩根一手压住他的腹部，粗长的性器缓慢地顶进紧窄的后穴，擦过敏感的腺体，又退出他的身体。虽然已经扩张得差不多了，但鉴于以往的经验，摩根还是在再次进入前补了点润滑液。V发出短促的哼声，难耐地咬住下唇，眉头微皱。只是被浅浅进入的感觉让他心痒，不上不下的快感将他推上高峰，又如潮水般退去。V按捺不住，主动地向下挪动身体想要吞入更多。摩根干脆随了他的意，握住他的腰向下一拉。

“呃、等一下！”被突然撑满的胀痛感让V惊呼出声，反射性地抓住了摩根的手臂。

“晚了。”摩根把他的手从自己身上扯开，按在身体两侧，低哑的声音带上一丝警告，“不许动。”既然V不想让他慢慢来，那就没有克制的理由了。他伸手捂住V的嘴巴，狠狠操进了湿滑的后穴。V尖叫着弓起身体，高昂的呻吟被捂在手掌下。阴茎被温暖柔嫩的穴道包裹，摩根满足地叹气，渐渐加快了律动的节奏。V躺在柔软的床单上，被快感的波浪冲击着，发出甜腻的鼻音。摩根拉开他的大腿压向前胸，将他整个人对折起来。性器进入得更深，一次又一次地碾过前列腺。

“啊、操！”V双眼紧闭，情不自禁的叫喊出声。他的脑袋沉醉地后仰，手指在床单上收紧。摩根摸上V的小腹，故意绕开挺立的阴茎抚摸一旁的敏感带。“呃、痒。”V的小腹在指尖刺激下收缩着想要避开他这个刺激源。摩根抬眼看见V灰绿色的双眼正可怜地紧盯着他。他抓住V的头发，低身吻住他。

“抱紧我。”充满磁性的嗓音突然在耳边命令道。

“嗯？”V发出迷惑的鼻音，然而下一秒突如其来的失重感让他立马像只八爪鱼一样缠上了摩根的身体。体内的性器猛地深入，V呜咽着咬上摩根的肩。独狼的手臂架起他的双腿，两手托住臀部将他抱在空中，下体撞击的速度丝毫不减。V紧紧环住摩根的脖子，悬空的身体整个挂在他身上。在男人双手的掌控下他被迫迎合着一阵阵顶弄，修长的双腿在操弄下不受控制地摇晃。

“操，我要不行了。”他的语气带上了一丝哭腔。身体的紧绷让射精欲更加强烈，再这样下去用不了多久他就会忍不住射出来。

“呼吸，男孩，深呼吸。”摩根抱着V移动了几步，把他抵在墙上，凶猛地啃咬上年轻人的脖颈，在白皙的皮肤上留下他的标记，“等等我，嗯？”

V的脚趾在快感的刺激下蜷缩。他努力控制着急促的呼吸，语句被撞得支离破碎，“那就、回床上……”

摩根把他放回床上，拍拍他的屁股，“趴着，屁股抬起来。”

V听话照做。阴茎顶开紧致的臀瓣，再次填满空虚的后穴猛烈地抽插起来。摩根抓起V的手臂，让他跪立着紧贴自己的身体。黑色的义手摩擦上V的双唇，坚硬的金属闯入柔软的口腔。双指模仿着性交的动作不断进出、深入。

“啊……”身体上下同时被侵入，V失神地呻吟着。他含着手指饥渴地舔舐，发出模糊不清的请求，“操、操我……”

诚实的反应让摩根低笑，喉间的震颤紧贴着V的后颈。他凑到V的耳边，温热的鼻息洒上他的皮肤，“你知道，有的时候当我看见你在来生不可一世的表情，真想直接扒光了按在桌子上。”他抽出被津液染得湿润的双指，揉捏上V胸前的两点。酥麻的快感让年轻人浑身颤抖，乳尖潮湿的触感提醒着他自己刚才是怎样主动舔湿了正在玩弄自己的手指。

“让所有人都看看你现在淫荡的样子。”

摩根的手移上颈部。喉咙两侧的血管被挤压，脑部缺氧让V感到一阵眩晕，随之而来的还有无可救药的愉悦感。整个人好像漂浮在空中，只剩源源不断的快感将他淹没。求生的本能让他挣扎着想要扒开摩根的手，然而强壮的义肢丝毫不动。系统弹出警告的窗口，他绝望地发出破碎凌乱的呻吟，眼球不受控制地后翻。重新获得氧气的一瞬间软绵的身体再也无法支撑下去，他一头栽倒，跪趴在床单上眼神涣散，无力地喘息着。摩根双手强硬地卡住他的腰，逼他抬高屁股接受侵犯。肉体激烈的碰撞声夹杂着身下人嘶哑的哭喘。

“全城都会流传着大名鼎鼎的传奇佣兵V是怎样在自己的隔间里被一个独狼给操坏的。”

他的男孩正一边哭泣一边呻吟着，泪水挂在眼眶的边缘。摩根伸手探向V正流着前液的阴茎。被触碰的瞬间V浑身不由自主地抖动了一下，浓稠的精液喷洒而出。摩根握上刚刚释放过的小家伙，带着枪茧的手指摩擦上龟头。过度的刺激让V高声哭喊，“啊、停下……”男人停下了手上的折磨，快速冲刺了两下，低吼着把精液尽数喂给了紧紧吮吸着他的后穴。性器退出了年轻人的身体，勾出他一声小小的鼻音。

摩根倒在床上，和V一起喘着粗气。

“被碰了一下就射了？”他调笑道。

V把脸埋进床垫，假装自己是只鸵鸟。摩根安慰地吻了吻他的头发，伸手把他揽进了怀里。

**Author's Note:**

> 脚注：  
> 1.最早的来生被核弹崩了，现在的来生是重新选了地址重建的，一样是太平间改造的。原本的来生有三个区域，“前厅”、“地下墓穴”、“冥界（哈迪斯）”，越往里的区域越暗、越危险，雇佣兵也越贵。  
> 2.Black Lace: 桌游里的一种军方设计的药，能把人变成感觉不到痛的冷血杀人机器，一旦上瘾，后果是丧失人性、出现赛博精神病的症状，有死亡风险。


End file.
